James' First Year
by HPfan58
Summary: James is experiencing his first year at Hogwarts.


**Title: James' First Year**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: James is experiencing his first year at Hogwarts.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this story! FYI: James is Harry and Hermione's kid. He's 11 years old. Also, he has a younger sister, Lily, which is 9 years old. Ron and Luna Lovegood are married and have one kid, Jessica, which is the same age as Lily. If you read "The Stories" by me, you won't be as confused! Please review!**

**- HPfan58 **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾**

"James," Mom said waking me up. "Wake up. Today's your first day of school."

"No." I said tiredly. "Too early!"

"Oh, please. Get up, James, Lily. Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Alright, lets go."

It was 10:30 am. Too early? Yes. Mom, Dad, Lily and I were heading to platform 9 ¾ for my first day of Hogwarts. It took us twenty minutes to get there. We drove, so the muggles wouldn't suspect anything.

"Alright, James." Dad said pointing between platforms nine and ten. "We have to run between platform nine and ten. But, we have to make sure that the muggles won't see us."

"Ok." I said.

"You go first with Dad, and I'll go second with Lily." Mom said.

"Take my hand." Dad said. Dad took my hand and my cart with my suitcase and Hedwig on it. We ran through the wall safely. The same with Mom and Lily.

"Ron!?" Mom said surprised.

"Jess!" Lily said running towards Jess.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked Aunt Luna.

"We decided to come and see you." Aunt Luna said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." Uncle Ron said.

"Alright." Mom said checking her watch. "The train leaves in five minutes. Wow, look how time flies when you're having fun!"

"You better get on the train, James." Dad said. "Send us an owl when you get there. Use Hedwig. Tell us about your first day at Hogwarts."

"Ok, Dad."

"Love you. Have fun and don't get into any trouble –" Mom said.

"Watch out for Professor Snape. If he still works there." Uncle Ron interrupted.

"Other than that, we'll see you at Thanksgiving break! Love you!" Dad said.

"Love you. I'll miss you!" Mom said.

"OK. Love you, too. Bye, Mom, Dad, Aunt Luna, Uncle Ron, Jess and Lily!" I said heading towards the train with all my stuff. I waved goodbye to my family and got onto the train. I had a compartment that was empty.

"Excuse me." A boy said. He had reddish hair and freckles. He looked lake a Weasley.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I sit with you? All the others are full."

"Sure."

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"James, James Potter."

"Is Harry Potter your father?"

"Yes, why?"

"My mom was friends with him."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasly. I'm Frankie Weasley."

"I'm guessing Ron Weasley is your uncle?"

"Yes. But I've never met him, only by moving pictures. How'd you know he was my uncle?"

"He's my uncle too. Well, not blood uncle, but he's my mom and dad's best friend. I've met him. He was at platform 9 ¾. He told me about my Aunt Ginny, but I've never met her cause she moved far away when I was a baby. I've seen moving pictures of her though. That's it."

"Yup, that's my mom."

"Wow, my parents are going to be surprised that my aunt's son is my best friend!"

"Same here only my uncle and aunt's son! Who's your mom?"

"Hermione Potter. Well, before, she was Hermione Granger."

"Oh! Mom told me a lot about her."

'Knock, knock' 

"Come in," Frankie said. "It's open."

"Hi. I'm just telling everyone that they should be getting their robes on. We should be arriving soon." The girl said. She has straight black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Jessia Campbell. And you are?"

"I'm James Potter."

"Harry Potter's son?" Jessia asked.

"Yes, and Hermione's." I said.

"And, I'm Frankie Weasley."

"Ron Weasley's son?"

"No, Ginny's."

"Oh, who's your dad?"

"I just have a mom. My dad died last year in a wizard duel with a really powerful wizard."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jessia said. "I have muggle parents, who you probably wouldn't know."

"How'd you know about our parents, then?" I asked.

"I read. They're the 'famous trio' you know!"

"You sound just like my mom." We arrived at Hogwarts just then. We got off the train and heard...

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant man said.

"Hagrid!" I said walking towards him.

"Wow." Frankie said looking up. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he met my mom and dad right here on their first day at Hogwarts."

"Cool." Everyone go into the boats and headed towards Hogwarts. Professor McGonall greeted us at the entrance ready to give her usually speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "Now, in a few moments, you will enter through these doors and join your classmates. Before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonall walked away, into the Great Hall.

"So, it's true then." Some boy asked. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter's son has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe Jr. and Goyle Jr." He said pointing at them. "And I'm Malfoy, Jake Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's son."

"HA!" Frankie laughed.

"Think my dad's name is funny, do you? Should I ask yours? Red hair and freckles. You must be a Weasley. Ron's son, I'm guessing."

"No, Ginny's."

"Puh, like I care. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. Maybe, you can turn out different than your father." He had his hand out ready for me to shake.

"I think I can tell from the wrong sorts myself, thanks."

"Figures." Professor McGonall came back with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."


End file.
